Perfect World
by CherryWolf713
Summary: I wasn’t shocked to find you here. This is the second time you’ve shown up at one of his fathers’ gatherings; you’re a favorite toy of his, a way for him to knock his son a few inches lower." FINAL CHAPTER IN TRILIOGY!


**A/N : And here it is, the final POV for this triliogy. It's all coming to an end now :(**

**As with the last one, please read all the one-shots in order : _'Your Love Is A Lie'_ then _'Save You'_ and then finally this one, _'Perfect World'_. All three are based on songs by Simple Plan. The first two songs can be found on their new cd entitled 'Simple Plan', and the last one on their '05 album called 'Still Not Getting Any...'**

**ALL THREE ARE WORTH HEARING! **

**Again, please read them in order!! Trust me, it makes better sense! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything - never have, never will...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I never could've seen this far _

_I never could've seen this coming _

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Yeah _

-

I feel your eyes look me over just once when I first walk into the room with him.

Then I deliberately felt you turn away.

I wasn't shocked to find you here. This is the second time you've shown up at one of his fathers' gatherings; you're a favorite toy of his, a way for him to knock his son a few inches lower.

You avoid me for over an hour, staying as far away as you can. I can feel it every time I survey the room and find your back toward me.

I feel it hurt much more than I thought it would.

Your stride never breaks as you come closer, my eyes instantly re-focusing on him and I force a smile past my lips. You don't stop to say hello. You don't stop to ask how I've been.

You don't stop at all.

-

_Why is everything so hard _

_I don't think that I can deal with the things you said _

_It just won't go away..._

-

I feel the napkin being slipped between my free hand. My fingers curl around it desperately, seeking the heat from where it had been clutched in your strong palm.

I want your touch to linger more than it had. I want to feel your shoulder brush up against mine. I want to feel your fingers in my hair as you walk away. I want you to acknowledge me.

I want much more than I should.

I can't blame you for not speaking; not after his hostility toward you last time. I used to think that was why I ran to your arms all those months ago.

I wonder what my excuse will be for tonight.

-

_In a perfect world _

_This could never happen _

_In a perfect world _

_You'd still be here _

_And it makes no sense _

_I could just pick up the pieces _

_But to you..._

_This means nothing _

_Nothing at all... _

-

The neon-green clock on the dash in my car blinks.

11:25 pm.

I told him I had talked to my best friend. That she was still struggling with the loss of her nearly 4 year relationship. We planed to have a few drinks. I wouldn't be too late.

I hadn't even picked up the phone.

11:26 pm.

You still live in the same apartment above the book store. I asked you 10 months ago if you planned to move anytime soon. You never answered me, just asked me if I remembered our last kiss. It had been in that very building, you reminded me.

I remembered.

And you never moved.

-

_I used to think that I was strong _

_Until the day it all went wrong _

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_Yeah_

-

I never know who kisses first. My mind likes to remember it as being you making the first move; your strong and rough hand gently cupping the back of my head and pulling me toward your body. I think about how your arms snake around my waist before I give in a grasp the front of your shirt.

I don't ask you afterwards to tell me the truth.

Your name tumbles from my mouth when I feel you pick me up and press me against the door to your bedroom. I sigh it over and over once we're in your bed, my need for you burning deeper with every beat of my heart.

I never once hear my name on your lips.

-

_I wish that I could bring you back _

_I wish that I could turn back time _

'_Cause I can't let go _

_I just can't find my way_

_Yeah _

_Without you I just can't find my way..._

-

I don't think of him till I'm re-buttoning my shirt.

I've noticed I don't ever think about him. His name, general information pertaining to him, and other useless thoughts float through my mind all the time, but I don't pointlessly think about him anymore.

I think about you every 14 minutes.

I can't meet your eyes as I slip on my heels. I can't make my mouth form the word 'goodbye' as I slowly turn for the door; we've never really told each other goodbye before. I wonder briefly why that is before I stop myself.

Goodbye is too final to think about.

-

_In a perfect world _

_This could never happen _

_In a perfect world _

_You'd still be here _

_And it makes no sense _

_I could just pick up the pieces _

_But to you..._

_This means nothing _

_Nothing at all..._

-

You plead with me not to go. I don't answer you. You tell me you love me. I break down in tears. You beg me to say it back. I can't let myself.

I leave without telling you how I feel.

I barely makes it to his place in one piece.

I refuse to look at it as 'our' home. I haven't called it mine since you took my body as yours for the first time. I haven't fully lived here for 10 months now.

My heart has been with you.

-

_I don't know what I should do now..._

_I don't know where I should go..._

_I'm still here waiting for you..._

-

I take the stairs instead of the elevator. I need the time to collect my thoughts. I need the time to cry on every floor. I need to get it out of my system, I need to rid my heart of you.

You never seem to leave me.

The 5th floor landing brings clarity. I know what I have to do, what I've been fearing to let myself feel. My heart thunders in my head as I race up the remaining two flight of stairs.

I never want to let you leave again.

-

_I'm lost when you're not around _

_I need to hold on to you _

_I just can't let you go..._

_Yeah...yeah... _

-

His cold eyes never once betray his hurt or heartache. Not even when I argue it's not what he thinks, it's not just a fling. Not even when I try to tell him that I'm in love you. It occurs to me, the irony of my situation right then.

I can tell him before I can you.

I leave his apartment with a promise to have my things out by the weekend. I don't hesitate to take the elevator down this time. I don't look back as I step out of it.

I leave my ring in the middle of the lush red carpet.

-

_In a perfect world _

_This could never happen _

_In a perfect world _

_You'd still be here _

_And it makes no sense _

_I could just pick up the pieces _

_But to you..._

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all.._.

-

The book store is still unlocked when I drive up. I don't stumble around in the dark this time when I enter, I head right for the steps. I find you still in the same position when I come rushing into your apartment.

"He knew you were here."

The bitterness in your voice makes me freeze. The gut-wrenching pain bursts free in my stomach as you refuse to look at me. I have to blink back my tears when I step forward.

"Don't...don't let me leave this time."

Your sharp eyes quickly take in my left hand then zero in on my face, then you're in front of me within a second. I feel your wonderful hands on my cheeks, the vibration of them shaking striking me down to my core.

"Why?"

I had never heard your voice so raw before. I never knew you could express such deep emotions with just one word. It never once dawned on me that I was the only thing possible of breaking you down.

I had never once wanted to save you as much as I did right then.

-

_You feel nothing..._

_Nothing at all..._

_Nothing at all..._

-

"I love you...I always have, Jess."

You tell me once more how you feel about me. I hear my lip on your lips for the first time, in what had felt like forever.

I finally found my peace.

Your arms enclose around my waist, crushing my body against yours. My cheek fits perfectly against your warm chest.

I finally found my home.

-

_Fin._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And now we have Rory's evening...3 is a very round figure...Logan, Jess and Rory's night - all from different views :)**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to review my earlier parts: _Starwatcher123, bluedancer, R. M. Jackson, TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_ :) and _spikeshunny_! I hope all of you find this! I'm really thinking I should have placed them all together, but it would have ruined the effect...at least that's how I see it...**

**Anyway, I also wanted to inform anyone who's interested that I do plan on writting a sorta 'prequel' to these. It's been mentioned and hinted in every POV that Rory and Jess had spent one other night together a few months back and I plan on telling that story :) Don't worry though, it won't be a POV song-fic. It will actually have chapters and everything! LoL**

**Till then, please review and let me know what yopu thought!**

**Melissa**


End file.
